User blog:Keplers/Best Compilation of BIONICLE Quotes... Ever
The Best. Federation of Fear “You can walk out, Roodaka, under your own power, and carry out a mission for some friends of mine. Or I can carry you out, plant you in a hole outside, and we’ll see if anything grows.” — Brutaka, Federation of Fear “Excuse me, oh brutal, blade-wielding, lover of gardening. I have never met any Makuta face to mask and wouldn’t know one if he stepped on me and ground me into the dirt. I think maybe you wanted someone else … I’m Vezon with an ‘n,’ you see, not Vezok with a ‘k,’ and --” — Vezon, Federation of Fear “And just how are we going to purchase this boat? We have no equipment, no arms other than yours, not even those ridiculous Matoran widgets. We have nothing of value to offer in exchange.” “Of course we do. We have you.” — Roodaka and Brutaka, Federation of Fear “Hey! He was mine! I woudn’t have hurt him … much … and I only would have needed three or four hours and the right tools, just to make sure he would be no trouble.” — Vezon, Federation of Fear “And what do we get out of this? Money? Power? Our freedom?” “You get to live another day.” — Takadox and Brutaka, Federation of Fear "Try to run, at any time, and friends of mine will hunt you down – friends who make me look like a big, cuddly Ussal crab.” — Brutaka, Federation of Fear “Home. True, I’ve never been to Zakaz... I’m not even really one of the native species... in fact, they’ll probably kill me on sight... or worse, tie me upside down over a spiked dagger plant... but at least I’ll die at home.” — Vezon, Federation of Fear "I would sooner offer my neck to a dull axe blade than trust you, female. Your name has become another word for ‘treachery.’” “Better that than being another word for ‘failure.’” — Spiriah and Roodaka, Federation of Fear “The Skakdi believe they know what savagery is,” he said. “But they have never met the Zyglak. And the Makuta believe they know all the colors and shapes of revenge... but I will introduce them to a shade darker than even they could imagine.” — Spiriah, Federation of Fear “Go ahead. Use one of your powers. Think you can do it before I rip open your armor? And how long do you think your energy will last out here, with no body to occupy? Or maybe I should just throw you overboard right now.” “How... ?” “How did I deal with the Zyglak? Simple. You have friends; so do I. Mine are an species of water dwellers who were specially modified by my employers to kill Makuta. They live off the coast of Zakaz, and right now they are practicing their skills on your Zyglak. You don’t want to look... it’s messy.” — Brutaka and Spiriah, Federation of Fear “This is the last member of our team. Treat her as you would me... and be sure she will treat you even worse than I do. Her name’s Lariska.” — Brutaka, Federation of Fear “There is something... wrong here. Something beyond even my powers to cope with.” "You don’t have any powers, freak." “I don’t? Where was I when they were being handed out? Let me see... Makuta’s lair... Voya Nui... tunnels... prison... how could I have missed the meeting, I was always where the action was.” “Quiet. There is one true statement in your babble. There is something not right in this place.” — Vezon, Carapar, and Lariska, Federation of Fear Brutaka approached, carrying the weapons. Takadox took a long, thin blade, while Carapar grabbed a broadsword. Roodaka pounced on a Rhotuka launcher. Brutaka handed Spiriah a projectile weapon and warned him with a cold smile not to point it at himself... or anyone else. Vezon got a spear, which he turned over in his hands with no real enthusiasm. “What’s it do?” “Nothing. But with your powers, you don’t need it, right?” “Right,” he agreed, having forgotten once again that he had no powers. Carapar growled in frustration and stalked away. — Vezon and Brutaka, Federation of Fear '“Visitors. At last.” “Who are you? Did you imprison us here? I warn you, you don’t know the power you face.” A massive tentacle shot out of the cave, wrapping itself around Brutaka and pulling him inside. The next moment, he was in the presence of something so horrible, so alien, that it took all his willpower just to hold on to his sanity. '“Now. Now tell Tren Krom of your power.” '“You think me an alien... an ‘other’... But I am of the substance of this universe, and I walked here long before you or even Mata Nui himself. Have you not heard the tales?” “There is a Tren Krom in legend. But... the tales obviously left some parts out.” '“Before the Great Spirit Mata Nui was born, the Great Beings created one being who was purely organic. They taught me the ways of the universe they were creating and they placed me in its core. There I was to remain, maintaining the heat, the light, all the forces that made their creation whole...” “So what happened? How did you end up here?” '“My time was always to be short. I was to shepherd this universe until Mata Nui was prepared to take power. A Matoran of Light came to me and said the hour had come for me to move on... a crafter of canisters he was, whose sanity did not survive our encounter. I surrendered myself to my fate, only to be exiled here by the Great Beings and bound to this rock. The universe, it seems, did not need two entities supreme.” “What... what do you want with us? And please don’t say someone to hold your mirror for you.” — Tren Krom, Brutaka, and Vezon, Federation of Fear '“Mutran. So long ago now, I entered his mind … and he mine … and so he learned how best to strike at Mata Nui. He and his kind have dared reach for power that fate chose to deny them. How... intriguing.” “It’s more than that. Tell him, Spiriah – tell him what will happen to him if the Makuta succeed in their plans.” “If the Plan succeeds... A shadow will fall... Makuta will rule the universe, their will enforced by Rahkshi. Anyone with the power to threaten that rule will die... and that means anyone.” '“Impossible.” Suddenly, the minds of every team member were filled with nightmarish images projected by the tentacled entity, visions that would sicken even the mad. “No one can approach without my assent. No one can fight me. No one can kill me. I am eternal!” “Maybe not. But I’m betting there was a time you said no one could bind you... and look what happened.” — Tren Krom, Brutaka, and Spiriah, Federation of Fear '''“I helped to birth a world of order. But from what I have seen in the female’s mind... you have turned it into a universe of madness and fear. It is not worth saving. But it is the universe you and your kind deserve. Go. Take yourselves from my prison... take your memories and plans with you... for the horrors already in your minds are worse than any I could visit upon you. I condemn you to your fate – life in the universe you and your kind have made.” — Tren Krom, Federation of Fear. “Remind me not to let Makuta Krika arrange for my next pleasure trip.” — Spiriah, Federation of Fear “No Carapar, no Takadox. Who will go next? Spiriah the Sullen? Brutaka the Boorish? Vezon the Vanquisher? Or Lariska --” The Dark Hunter whipped out a dagger and flung it into the stone right at Vezon’s feet. The mad half-Skakdi turned to her, smiling, and said, “Or Lariska, the wise, wonderful, and gloriously homicidal.” — Vezon, Federation of Fear “And who, might I ask... are ‘we’?” “Now, now … what you don’t know won’t cut you in two and dump you off this bridge.” — Roodaka and Brutaka, Federation of Fear “I hear something. Up ahead... it might be a voice... or the rumble of the volcano.” “I hear something too.” “Shut up.” “And I see something as well. But since you aren’t interested...” “We’re not.” “Personally, I always find my comments and observations most interesting,” Vezon rambled on. “You haven’t truly lived until you have seen the world through the eyes of madness. Why, half the time I don’t know if what I see is what’s really there, or what I wish was there … or what I pray, I beg, I plead is not.” “Why did we bring him again?” “He breaks up the monotony.” “I’d like to break something much more satisfying. I hear Skakdi make a most appealing sound when you snap them into pieces.” “But, since you seem to have no interest. Well, then, I won’t tell you that the floor is moving. You can find out on your own.” — Lariska, Vezon, Roodaka, and Spiriah, Federation of Fear “No, no, no. Too late to apologize. Much, much too late.” — Vezon, Federation of Fear “Don’t say it.” “We’re going to need --” “A bigger boat. I know.” — Brutaka and Vezon, Federation of Fear Brutaka started to say, “Friends,” then decided he didn’t really want to be considered a friend of that thing. “We’re here to free you,” he said instead. “Can you shapeshift to a smaller form?” “Why would I wish to do that?” asked Miserix. “Do you know how many of these creatures I had to absorb to reach a size where their screams no longer pain me?” “See, the size is a problem, your immenseness,” Vezon cut in. “We only have a small boat, hardly more than a raft, really, and if it sinks we have to swim. Personally, I am not big on swimming – some friends of mine went for a swim, I heard, and now they look like sea snakes, just a head and a spine. And I have no spine, so I would be just a head, and --” Miserix’s eyes glowed red. A burst of laser vision struck Vezon, sending him tumbling backwards. “Gnat,” muttered the Makuta. — Names given, Federation of Fear “Do you know I have not seen one of my species since Krika left me here?” “We all meant to come. Teridax wouldn’t let us. We all knew we would benefit by your experience, your power, your very presence.” “But you did not come. So now I shall benefit from yours.” A hand made of living shadow erupted from the dragon’s chest, grabbed Spiriah, and pulled him into Miserix’s body. There wasn’t even time for a scream. Vezon, back on his feet, stopped dead when he saw the Makuta consumed. “I thought we were here to rescue him from captivity. Not from that mid-day empty feeling.” — Miserix, Spiriah, and Vezon, Federation of Fear “Now, then. Where is Teridax?” — Miserix, Federation of Fear Before Brutaka’s startled eyes, the dragon grew wings. Then Miserix turned his crimson-scaled head to Brutaka and said, “Come. Show me where my enemy hides, so I may grind his armor to dust and feed on his energies.” “No!” shouted Roodaka. “They want to lead you into a trap! Listen to me, I too am an enemy of the Brotherhood. Brutaka wants to use you, to sacrifice you as a pawn in a war against the Makuta. I want you for an ally!” Miserix lowered his lead and leaned in so that his massive face was up against Roodaka’s. When he spoke, it was in a whisper. “Little one, I am Makuta Miserix. I am no one’s pawn. I am no one’s ally.” His next words came in a roar that drove Roodaka back into the rock wall. “And I am no one’s fool!!” Brutaka watched, looking unimpressed. “Are you done?” — Names provided, Federation of Fear Miserix spread his wings and turned toward the north, carrying his passengers into the unknown. The End — Greg Farshtey, Federation of Fear Destiny War "I see recruiting standards have slipped a little." — Axonn "Things must be desperate if they're calling on an old war Rahi like you," Brutaka said with a smile. "Oh, by the way, have you met tall, green, and gruesome here? Don't mind the scales and teeth, but you might want to stay downwind of him." "Brutaka!" said Axonn. "What are you - how did you get out of the Pit?" "They let me out early for good behavior," Brutaka smiled. "But I'm the least of the shocking faces around here. This is it, my friend. The Order is about to come out of hiding after all these years. Helryx told me so herself." "What did she say?" "Two words," said Brutaka, his smile disappearing. "Destiny war." — Names provided Elsewhere, Vezon paced in his cell on Daxia. Across the corridor were two great water tanks. In one swam the six Piraka, now mutated into water snakes. In the other was a bizarre looking being others referred to as Karzahni, who seemed to Vezon to be quite insane. And Vezon knew insane. "It's your lucky day, misfit. "You're getting out." "I am? I mean, of course I am. Keeping a being of my brilliance locked away is a terrible waste of resources. No doubt your masters want to consult me on matters of strategy and tactics." "No, I think they said something about needing someone who could die horribly without being missed. So, naturally, they thought of you." Vezon's addled brain processed what Trinuma said, and somehow decided it was a compliment. "Well, naturally. Lead on, and let me show you all how dying's done." — Vezon and Trinuma "This was supposed to be a nice, simple job. Go to Zakaz, find warlord Nektann, arrange an alliance between the Order and the Skakdi. Not get pinned on a beach by an angry horde." "Are we pinned? We're not pinned," said Brutaka. "Watch." Brutaka popped over the wall and fired an energy bolt at a half-crumbled building. Shearing through its only support, he sent the structure toppling down on a mob of Skakdi. When the dust cleared, all of them were trapped beneath the rubble. "Now those guys, they're pinned," said Brutaka. Axonn sighed. "Just like the good old days," he said. "Now I remember why I hated them so much." "If you liked that idea, you'll love this one," Brutaka replied. Before Axonn could react, Brutaka had grabbed him by the back of the neck. He dragged Axonn to his feet and stood beside him, free arm in the air. "We surrender!" Brutaka shouted to the Skakdi army. "Take us, we're yours." "Where's Teridax?" "Teridax? Who or what is that? And how would I know?" "I know Stelt, a Nui-Rama doesn't buzz on the Tren Krom Peninsula without you scum hearing it. So I'll ask again, where is he? Where is the Makuta of Metru Nui?" "I don't know! I swear it!" "I don't have time for this. I have places to be, and bodies to break. I want you to send out a message to all your friends, to everyone who sails in and out of this island. Tell them Miserix is back, and when I find him, Teridax is dead!" — Miserix and a Steltian trader "Where are we going? Why are we going? Are we going at all, or just sailing in a big circle? Or is it a spiral? I went down a spiral once: a big stone tunnel that went down and down and down, and ended in Zyglak. Whoever built it had no decorating sense at all." "Would you be quiet? This is a secret mission. Do you understand that?" "Sure, secret mission means if you get killed, I won't tell anyone. And you still haven't answered any of my one-hundred ten questions, or my follow ups." "We're going to a place called Destral. Once we get there your job starts. If you succeed, you live to babble another day. If you fail, you die horribly. Okay?" "Destral ... Destral. Wait a minute that's the Makuta base! Spiriah was a Makuta. At least, he was until Miserix killed him. I flew with Miserix, did I tell you that? At least until he did those loops and threw me off his back. Ocean water is really cold, don't let anyone tell you different. So what am I supposed to do on Destral? Theft? Assassination? Running with sharp objects?" — Vezon and Trinuma "Yes, the Brotherhood of Makuta." "What about them?" "We offer you a chance to sack their fortresses, loot their weapons, and slay their warriors." "We'd throw in 'Make their women weep,' but have you ever seen a female Makuta? It's not pretty." — Axonn, Nektann, and Brutaka "Welcome to Metru Nui. Who are you? Why have you come here?" "My name is Norik, of the Toa Hagah. I ask you and your teammates to stand aside. We have no wish to see anyone hurt while we carry out our task here." "The Toa Mahri stand aside for no one. Tell us your business here, or be considered our enemies." "Our business is as simple as it is terrible. We have come to destroy the Coliseum." — Jaller, Norik, and Hewkii Category:Blog posts